


Love and War

by Forgotten Echo (Forgotten_Echo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost dead Norway, Devastated Denmark, Happy ending though!, I'm sorry..., M/M, Norway got stabbed..., Sad Denmark, Smut is the 2nd chapter, The smut is longer than the fic XD, Very happy ending!, Wtf is wrong with me...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Echo/pseuds/Forgotten%20Echo
Summary: The snow on this morning was thick as I darted between sparring enemies and allies as I headed for the British stronghold we were there for. 'That Dane had better know what he’s doing'… I thought as I ducked behind the large stone wall that housed the British leaders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aph_Norge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aph_Norge/gifts).



> This is going to be my first smut...ever... please be gentle...

 

Norway’s POV

The snow on this morning was thick as I darted between sparring enemies and allies as I headed for the British stronghold we were there for. _That Dane had better know what he’s doing…_ I thought as I ducked behind the large stone wall that housed the British leaders. _This is it,_ I thought before turning the corner and charging at the stationed guards. I took them out easily enough and stopped. It was quiet. _Too quiet._ I thought as I kept looking around, mace ready to strike. Then I heard a voice. “Good Morning Lukas” Arthur said as he stepped into view. I tensed and looked up at him as I turned and raised my mace to him. “You know why I’m here Arthur… Will you go quietly?” I said harshly as I glared. Then he laughed. “I believe you already know the answer to that” he chuckled before I saw a glint in his eyes and he charged forward with his sword in the air. I blocked it and began to push back against him to build space but then I felt an excruciating pain in my back and chest. I stumbled back as I dropped my weapon and clutched at my chest only to find the pointed head of an arrow sticking out. _Fucking hell that hurts…_ I thought as I fell to my knees. “Do you understand now Lukas” he said with a smile as he stepped directly in front of me, “We can’t beat him physically” he said as he put his blade under my chin and lifted my head to look me in the eyes “however we have discovered one thing…” He stood “Without you, my dear, dear Lukas, he is weaker than a babe. If we destroy you, we win… Denmark is going to die… but, I’m afraid, you will be the first one to die…” he said as he turned around and raised his sword before plunging it into my stomach. I screamed as I stared up at him only to see him smile. “Goodbye, _Norway…_ ” he said before kicking me backwards off of the blade of his sword. Then he was gone. I laid there staring at the sky through clouded eyes as snow that I couldn’t feel landed on my face. _That damned Dane_ , I thought _He’s done it again—wait— why am I blaming him…_ I blinked as I shivered, not from the cold but the feeling of the blood bubbling from my chest and stomach and the difficulty of my now harsh breathing. _I’m the one who is dying… pathetic really I’m going to die because I underestimated that stupid brit… Denmark is going to be beaten because of me and my stupidity… Why am I always there for him… Why do I always fight for him…_ I thought as I closed my eyes. _Who am I kidding…  I know why… I love him more than anyone could ever know… and now he’s going to die because of that…_ I thought. _I’m truly pathetic… I finally admit and realize that I love him and now I’m going to die without telling him… Well at least he won’t have to suffer because of it._ My thoughts finished before everything went black…

Denmark’s POV

I stood up straight and laughed as I slung my giant axe over my shoulder while watching the Europeans retreat farther into their lands. “We’ve won it!” I called from my place in the front. “Norge we did it!” I yelled as I turned expecting to see him standing by my side. “Norway?!” I yelled a little louder and began to get worried. _Where is he?_ I thought as /I began to walk around calling for him. “Sir…” a foot-soldier called out to me, “Lukas hasn’t been seen since heading for the English stronghold about an hour ago…” he said with a small frown as he looked at me concerned. _What the hell?_ I thought, _he hasn’t been back… what could have…_ and then it clicked. “Shit get my fucking horse I have to get to him!” I yelled as I felt fear envelope me.

I was soon on my horse riding full speed towards the ruins of an old town that had served as the English stronghold during the battle. Shit I hope he’s okay I thought as I slowed down and rounded the corner only to stop my horse dead. Lying motionless and pale in the crimson red snow was Norway halfway submerged in the snow and covered in his own blood. I couldn’t speak as I slid from my horse and stumbled towards him clutching at my chest. “Nor… Nor… You have to be okay… You have to… ” I cried as I collapsed beside him and pulled him up to me. _He’s so cold…_ I thought as I pulled of my cloak and wrapped him in it after breaking of the arrow and putting my jacket on him. “You’re going to be okay Nor… I promise…” I said through tears as I brought him to my horse and began to ride towards the infirmary as fast as I could.

 

I sat beside his bed for over seven hours without saying anything, just playing constantly with the long thin braid hanging from the right side of his head, holding his hand, and hoping he would wake up soon. When the clock struck on the eighth hour I felt something snap inside me. “Damn you Norge…” I mumbled as tears began to well in my eyes and I felt my grip on his hand tighten. “Damn me… Why do I always pull you into these things? Why… I guess I really am a stupid Dane just like you say Nor…” I said as I felt tears begin to run down my face. “You have to wake up Nor I need you here with me… I love you with everything I am… I would give up--” I froze when I suddenly felt arms around my neck and lips against mine. I leaned forward a little and pushed back against him. When he broke away there were tears running down his face. “Jeg elsker deg ogsa deg dum dane” I heard before I was jerked down against him and after I recovered from the shock I pulled him as tight against me as I could.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2- Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhe smut

Time Skip 6 months...  
Denmark’s POV

“Lukas?” I said loudly enough for it to echo throughout our small house. It had been six months since that fateful war and we had now settled into a modest cottage on the edge of the woods. His scars had grown faint, but they were still there. A chilling reminder of the fact I had almost lost him. “What Matthias?” I heard him call, from the kitchen most likely. We had admitted our feelings, yes, but nothing much else had happened. Lukas had needed time to recover and neither of us were in a rush.  
“Come here, please?” I said loudly. “Coming” was the short answer I got. Things have been awkward lately… I thought, What if he’s planning to end everything...My face had once again gone dark as I thought about why had done all of this. Our room was filled with candles and I had prepared butter roasted salmon. Rose petals on the floor and bed along with a single rose and note on his pillow. I was stirred from my thoughts by his gasp. “Matthias?” he whispered, “Is this for me?” he looked like he had seen a ghost and didn’t believe something. “Who else would it be for, huh?” I said with a grin before walking over and gently grasping his hand in mine before pressing a kiss to the top and leading him over to our bed where he sat down. “Stay here... “ I said, “I have something for you…” as I left the room. I returned pushing a cart with the butter roasted salmon and a bottle of champagne along with two glasses. “Is that butter roasted salmon?” he asked with glazed eyes. “Ja I remembered that you said you liked it…” I said as I nervously scratched at the back of my head. “It’s my favorite…” he said as he turned away from me and I stopped to look at him. ”Is something wrong, Nor?” I said after I had walked over and lifted his head to look me in the eyes. “You ass…“ he cried as tears ran down his face, “ You stupid danish ass…” he finished before jerking me into a hug.  
I said nothing. Just sat there letting him hold onto me. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore…” he said when he finally calmed a little, “I’ve been healed for two months and never have you tried to do one thing… I… I thought you meant to end it tonight… but then— you did this and now…” I cut him off with a hard kiss. His lips smashed against mine. “What was that for?” he asked when I backed up a little. “I love you Lukas… that’s what… I thought you needed your space and I didn’t want to push you… but i've apparently been denying you and making you feel unloved… “ I said quietly as I looked down. “You damned Dane…” was all I heard before I was shoved backwards onto the bed, the meal and gifts forgotten as he kissed me. “Do you even know how hard this has been for me?” He asked with a snarl before he sat up on my stomach and began to undo my shirt, “How hard it was for me to not touchy you? Not to beg for you to touch me” he finished as he ripped the open shirt from my body before removing his own. I heard myself moan when he grinded his hips down onto my hardening cock. “Oh god, M-matt…” he moaned as his hand found its way into his pants, and I groaned as I rutted up against his ass. I flipped us over and pushed him down against the soft quilts that covered our bed. “Lukas if you don't want this-- if you want to wait-- I need you to tell me…” I said as I hovered over him, my eyes closed and breathing ragged. “I want this-- I want this more than anything…” he said as he pushed his face into my chest and I groaned again. My hands immediately went to his pants and pulled them gently down his legs before coming to kneel between his spread limbs. His cock was standing at attention and leaking pearly fluid as he stared up at me with glazed eyes. I leaned forward ad brought my tongue to the slick head of his member and his hips jerked. “ O-oh god, Ma-- Matt!” His hips bucked up into my mouth, pushing the head of his cock passed my lips, “ Ye--s… so good…” he groaned out as I began to bob my head. I brought my hand up as well and groaned, pleased, around his cock when he immediately brought three fingers into his mouth and began to lap and suck at them, coating them in his saliva. My own arousal was hard and painful in my own pants but I had resolved to pleasuring him before myself. After a few tantalizing minutes I pulled off of his dripping cock and removed my fingers from his mouth, and when he whined out I hushed him with a kiss and brought my slicked fingers to his entrance. “ Lukas, do you want me to stop?” I said as I stilled once again. “N--no…”, he mumbled as he shook, “ ke--keep going… plea--please…” At his words I slid my index finger into the first knuckle and immediately felt him tense. “ Oh god, M-Mathew…”he moaned when I curled my finger slightly and he loosened a little. I moved slowly in and out of his tight hole until he was loose enough to take a second finger. Once I had two in him, I began to move them in different angles and directions until he jolted and screamed. “ Oh f--fucking hell! M--Matt do it again!” He cried as I continued to prod at his prostate. Soon he was up to three fingers and whining,canting his hips back onto my fingers for more. “Lukas?”, I said quietly as I stilled, “Are you sure?... I mean we don’t-- “, before I was once again cut off as he jerked me down by my hair and latched onto my lips with a groan. I felt myself growl as I undid my pants and let both them and my underwear fall to the floor, and I pushed him back again to fall against the bedding.

Norway’s POV

I could feel the fire quickly building in the pit of my stomach as Matt worked at my prostate. It felt amazing and part of me was still stunned that this was actually happening. I was whining by this point, so hungry for him that I was pushing my hips back against his fingers in a desperate attempt to get them deeper. Then he stopped. “Lukas?” he asked as he stopped and I unconsciously let out a whining moan, “Are you sure?... I mean we don’t have--” I decided I had listened to him enough and yanked him down, kissing him once again. I both felt and heard the growl that erupted from his chest before he backed off of the bed and began to undo his pants, looking at me hungrily the whole time. When I looked up at him again I couldn’t help let out a low moan and when I felt the bed dip once again the sentiment only increased. With gentle hands he lifted my hips and put my legs on his shoulders. He looked at me as if asking one last time and I placed my arms around his neck and nodded. I felt the blunt head of his cock press lightly against my entrance, and then he began to push in. He was thick and the burn that accompanied every inch of him moving into me felt amazing knowing what this meant. I let out a high moan when I felt his thighs settle against my ass and I heard him groan. “God N-Nor...you're so fucking tight..gah--squeezing down on me like that...so good Lukas…” I felt his hips gently rock forward and moaned again. I felt incredibly full but there was a sense of elation and happiness that accompanied it as he tried to hold himself still. “Y-you can move Matt…” I said quietly as I rocked myself down slightly. I heard him grunt and his grip on my thighs tightened before he pulled halfway back and rocked back forward again.I moaned long and hard at the feeling but soon broke into a whine when the head of his cock brushed against my prostate. He smirked and soon began to speed up. He pulled himself out until only the head was still inside before ramming into me, balls slapping against my ass. “O-Oh god… M-Matt… harder” I echoed as he flipped me over onto my hands and knees. I screamed when he thrust straight into my prostate. He smirked again and lowered his mouth to my shoulders and began to lave at the back of my neck. I whined as I thrusted myself back into him and I felt my arms give out. The slapping of skin on skin echoed through the air and I could feel myself getting closer. “L-Lukas… A-Ah-- so good… c-close…” he grunted as he continued to slam into me. I nodded frantically as I pushed my face down into the blankets below us and tightened my hands in them. I could feel my stomach tightening quickly. “I-I’m close too…” I grunted between moans as I was rocked forward with every thrust. His thrust stuttered and soon became erratic. We fell into a jumbled pile of moving bodies and I felt myself cum, my essence coating the sheets below me as my cock pushed into them. I moaned loudly as I clenched and felt him thrust in one last time before he was cumming also. Warmth filled me and he groaned before laying his head on my spine. “Jeg elsker dig, Lukas”, he said after he pulled out and laid us both down. “Jeg elsker deg, Mathias…” I said as I closed my eyes and breathed. After a few seconds, I heard his stomach growl. “Food?” I asked as I looked at him teasingly. “Ja” he answered with a blush. An hour later, we both layed in bed, full and satisfied. Everything was quiet. “Again?” I asked as I turned over and looked up at him grinning. “Helvede ja” he responded.


End file.
